Smartcards can provide a high level of security and are used in various ways, including managing decryption at television receivers. When a customer returns a television receiver to a service provider, the television receiver and/or the smartcard may be serviced and distributed to another customer. As part of the servicing of the television receiver, a smartcard present in the television receiver may be serviced to ensure proper functionality. This smartcard may be reused in the same or a different television receiver.